La reconversion de Cell
by Gael Braz
Summary: Après avoir été vaincu par Sangohan, le cyborg se retrouve coincé dans l'univers de High school of the dead. Tandis qu'il se voit entouré de zombies, tout en étant privé de ses pouvoirs, il va se battre pour survivre avec d'autres lycéens, qui vont, petit à petit changer sa mentalité ( ou l'empirer ).


**La reconversion de Cell**

_Laissez moi tranquille ! ordonna Cell ! Allez-vous en !

Sur ses mots, il libéra un souffle énergétique qui envoya valser Piccolo, Krilin, Yamcha et Tenshinhan au loin. Ces derniers, l'attaquant dans son dos, n'eurent même plus la force de se relever.

_Désolé, Gohan ! murmura Krillin.

_Nous sommes trop faible ! ragea Yamcha.

Se redressant quelque peu, Piccolo leva soudain son poing en l'air avant de s'exclamer :

_Vas-y Gohan ! Exploses le !

Se sentant encourager, le garçon augmenta la puissance de son kamehameha qui affrontait celui de Cell. Ceci était l'attaque final de leur combat et aucun des deux adversaires n'avaient à l'esprit d'abandonner. Cependant, Cell conserva une petite avance, prouvé par le fait que son attaque gagnait peu à peu du terrain.

_C'est terminé ! affirma-t-il.

Ce fut à cet instant, qu'il entendu Sangohan murmurer quelque chose, comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un.

« Mais qu'est-ce que … ? s'étonna le cyborg. »

De l'étonnement se lut soudain dans son regard, quand il apparut une silhouette fantomatique, se tenir aux côtés de son adversaire.

_Impossible ! marmonna Cell, en reconnaissant Goku ! Mais … Comment ?

N'étant plus sur ses gardes, il sentit une énorme boule d'énergie le frapper à l'arrière du dos. Surpris, il fit décroître la puissance de son kamehame, sans le vouloir. Tournant le regard par dessus son épaule, il aperçut le prince des Saiyens, à bout de souffle, en train de voler dans les airs.

_Végéta ! rugit-il.

Son regard s'horrifia tout à coup, en constatant qu'une gigantesque puissance lui faisait face. Tout en regardant de nouveau Gohan, il sentit des fragments de son corps se faire désintégrer, tandis que l'adolescent libéra de plus en plus de puissance.

_Im … Impossible ! s'écria Cell, alorsque son corps se décomposa de plus en plus.

Bientôt, ses bras ainsi que ses jambes disparurent, faisant disparaître son attaque et laissant le reste de son corps être emporté par la puissante attaque du Saiyen.

_Non ! cria-t-il, alors qu'il ne restait plus que sa tête et le haut de son buste.

Jetant un dernier regard à Sangohan, il aperçut, pour de bon, le corps de Sangoku, en train de l'attaquer, en même temps que l'enfant.

« J'ai perdu ? s'étonna-t-il. »

Néanmoins, au lieu de mourir dans la rage, il afficha un petit sourire, fier de mourir après avoir livré un combat aussi titanesque. Peu importe qu'il meurt, il ne regrettait rien. Préférant faire face à son destin, il se laissa tuer, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se saisisse de ce qui restait de son corps.

* * *

_Quoi ? s'étonna Sangoku ! Mais c'est impossible !

Devant lui, le roi Enma semblait être, lui aussi, assez mécontent :

_Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais Cell n'est toujours pas passé ici afin de recevoir son jugement ! Il semblerait qu'il ne soit toujours pas mort !

Serrant alors le poing, Goku ferma les yeux et se concentra. Mais il eut beau scruter une grande partie de la galaxie, il ne ressentit aucune énergie similaire à celle de l'androïde.

_Je ne sens son énergie nulle part ! Comment cela se fait-il ?

_Peut-être que son âme s'est fait détruire pour de bon ! remarqua Enma ! Dans ce cas, voyons le côté positif ! Au moins, plus rien ne pourra le ramener à la vie, même pas vos boules de cristal !

Entendant cela, Goku finit par se calmer, avant de sourire :

_Oui, vous avez raison ! Gohan nous a définitivement débarrassez de ce monstre ! Il ne pourra plus jamais faire le moindre mal !

Et ce fut ainsi que Cell quitta cet univers tandis que ce dernier l'oublia petit à petit, ne restant plus qu'un simple détail dans l'histoire.

* * *

Âge : _Naissance_

Une terrible douleur au fesse fit ouvrir les yeux de Cell. Grimaçant, il remarqua que sa vue était assez floue, tandis qu'une grande source de lumière l'éblouissait quelque peu. Essayant de retrouver ses sens, il constata rapidement qu'il était la tête en bas, tandis qu'une personne semblait tenir ses deux jambes.

« Qu'est-ce que … ? voulut-il savoir.

Voulant bouger son corps, il constata que ce dernier était trop faible pour pouvoir faire le moindre geste.

« Fichu saiyen ! pesta-t-il ! Il m'a bien amoché ! »

Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être blessé et ne ressentiat aucune douleur. Non, il semblait être juste très faible.

« Qu'es-ce qui se passe avec mon corps ? »

Tout à coup, quelqu'un eut la gentillesse de le mettre à l'endroit, tandis qu'une paire de mains munies de gants, le tenait sous les aisselles. Le visage d'une femme ayant un masque médical devant le visage lui fit soudain face.

_Bonjour toi ! lui souria-t-elle.

« Qui est-elle ? Et où sont Ghan et les autres ? »

L'examinant alors, l'infirmière demanda :

_Savez-vous quel est son sexe ?

_Non ! l'informa une autre personne, en haletant ! Mon mari et moi voulions conserver la surprise ! Est-ce un garçon ou une fille ?

_Eh bien, je vous informe que vous êtes maintenant la mère d'un petit bambin, en parfaite santé ! l'informa la première femme, en faisant tourner le corps du bébé vers la seconde personne.

Cette dernière était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs. Allongé sur un lit, elle avait une couverture qui lui cachait tout le bas du corps.

Voyant cela, Cell ne put s'empêcher de s'affoler au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait la situation :

« C'est une blague ! Dites moi que c'est une blague ! »

Tendant les mains vers lui, la jeune femme était en train de lui sourire et mourrait d'envie de le serrer contre elle.

_Avez-vous choisit un prénom ? l'interrogea l'infirmière, en enroulant d'abord une couverture autour du nouveau né.

Le déposant délicatement dans les bras de la jeune mère, cette dernière ressentit une étrange sensation, en touchant son enfant. Finalement, elle déclara :

_Mon mari avait eu comme idée de l'appeler Céline, si c'était une fille, et Lionel, si c'était un garçon !

_Donc vous allez l'appeler … !

_Mais j'aimais beaucoup les deux ! affirma la jeune femme, en contemplant le visage de son enfant ! C'est pour cela que nous sommes tomber d'accord pour l'appeler Cell, peu importe son sexe !

_Cell ? s'étonna l'infirmière, surprise par cet étrange prénom.

Pour le coup, Cell serait tomber au sol, si sa '' mère '' ne le tenait pas dans ses bras :

« Est-ce vraiment un hasard ? Je suis où, là ? »

Tout à coup, il sentit la jeune femme passer délicatement sa main sur sa joue tandis qu'elle se mit à pleurer de bonheur en le regardant :

_Salut, toi ! Bienvenue au monde !

Sentant une veine se créer sur son front, Celle décida de se sentir de ce cauchemar, en libérant une énorme vague énergétique. Cependant, tout ce qu'il put faire fut de se mettre à crier.

_En voilà un petit plein d'énergie ! remarqua l'infirmière ! Je crois qu'il meurt de faim !

« Je suis en enfer ! avait envie de crier Cell, en sentant soudain la fatigue le gagner, maintenant qu'il avait épuisé toute l'énergie qu'il possédait. »

* * *

Âge : 9 mois

Ouvrant les yeux, un enfant tendit l'oreille. Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit dans la pièce ainsi que dans le couloir.

« Il n'y a personne ! »

Se redressant soudain, Cell décida de mener à bien son plan d'évasion. S'asseyant, il regarda une nouvelle fois la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Sur les murs, il n'aperçut que des motifs enfantins tandis que le sol était parsemé de plusieurs jouets et peluches. Se trouvant, en ce moment même, dans son berceau, Cell ne put s'empêcher d'être une nouvelle fois frustré de sa situation. Lui, l'être le plus parfait qui puisse exister s'était retrouvé coincé ici depuis un an. Depuis presque un an, il avait dû refouler sa colère tandis qu'il était bien trop faible pour pouvoir faire quoi que se soit. Il ne pouvait plus voler, plus contrôler de ki, et encore moins essayer de tuer quelqu'un. À vrai dire, à peu de différence près, il avait la même puissance qu'un enfant. La seule différence qui le séparait d'eux était qu'il avait conserver son intelligence. Mais, il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux de cela. À choisir, il aurait préféré aller aux enfers, plutôt que de se retrouver dans ce corps, qui pouvait à peine se tenir debout. Néanmoins, ce qui l'agaçait le plus, fut sûrement l'humiliation que lui faisait souvent subir la personne qui se prenait pour sa mère, tous les jours.

Par exemple, il n'était jamais aussi humilié qu'à chaque fois qu'elle lui changeait sa couche. Rien que pour cela, il voulait mourir à chaque instant. Autre exemple, il lui arrivait souvent de l'habillé avec des vêtements si humiliant que cela lui tenait envie de se crever les yeux, à chaque fois que sa mère le présentait devant un miroir. Au moins, ces cris lui faisaient comprendre qu'il ne les appréciait pas du tout.

Mais le pire de pire, était sûrement ce que sa mère lui avait offert, pour lui tenir compagnie. N'ayant même pas envie de tourner la tête, il donna soudain un coup de poing dans le visage de l'ours en peluche, qui se trouvait dans un coin de son berceau. Il avait horreur de lui, et de son sourire. Mais ce qu'il détestait le plus chez lui, était le fait qu'il chantonnait toujours '' Nous sommes amis ! Fais moi un câlin ! '' à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui pressait le ventre. Pour le rejeter, Cell le frappait, avant, souvent à cet endroit. Aujourd'hui, il préférait sa tête, endroit qu'il pouvait frapper sans que cela ne fasse parler l'ours.

Néanmoins, il allait bientôt quitter cet enfer. Souriant à cette pensée, il se dirigea vers les barreaux de son berceau et les attrapa. Inspirant ensuite un grand coup, il utilisa toute la puissance qu'il pouvait réunir et se mit à grimper jusqu'en haut de ces derniers. Au bout de deux essais, il parvint finalement à atteindre le cadre supérieur du berceau, alors que ses bras étaient sur le point de lâcher.

Hissant sa tête par dessus les barreaux, il se retrouva avec la partie de son corps suspendu hors du berceau. Ayant fait ce qui était le plus dur, il finit par se saisir de nouveau des barreaux, avant de se laisser glisser, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol de la pièce. Se tenant d'abord debout, il finit cependant par se laisser tomber à quatre pattes. Quitter son berceau l'avait fatigué et il préférait garder ses forces pour la prochaine étape de son évasion.

Se déplaçant derrière son berceau, il se mit à pousser ce dernier, en direction de la porte de la pièce. Le plus dur pour Cell n'était pas de se déplacer avec le berceau. Non, c'était de calculer parfaitement la trajectoire de ce dernier pour qu'il ne rencontre aucun obstacle subjectile de faire du bruit. À part l'ours, il y avait une dizaine de jouets ici qui pouvaient parler, au moindre contact. S'il ne voulait pas se faire trahir à cause de cela, il avait intérêt à faire attention.

Finalement, il parvint, sans encombre à positionner son berceau juste à côté de la porte. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus que de passer à la troisième phase de son plan pour quitter la pièce.

Se redressant légèrement, il ressaisit les barreaux de son berceau et grimpa une seconde fois jusqu'en haut de ses derniers. Une fois fait, il tendit l'un de ses bras vers la poignée de la porte et l'abaissa plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à l'ouvrir légèrement.

La voir se déplacer de quelques centimètres fit sourire l'enfant, qui se dépêcha de regagner le sol. Poussant davantage la porte, il inspecta le couloir avant de s'enfuir, à quatre pattes, en direction de l'escalier. Inspectant les marches de ce dernier, il aperçut, en bas de ces dernières, la porte qui lui permettrait de sortit de cette maison.

« Enfin ! se réjouit-il, en commençant sa descente. »

Mais à peine put-il faire un geste qu'il entendit un cri affolé dans son dos avant qu'une paire de main de l'attrape et le hisse au-dessus du sol :

_Non, Cell !

Reconnaissant cette voix, le '' bébé '' afficha un regard penaud à l'adresse de la jeune femme qui venait de le ramasser. Cette dernière se mit à le regarder, en affichant à la fois un visage rassuré ainsi qu'irrité.

_Qui a-t-il Maria ? l'interrogea quelqu'un.

Arrivant dans son dos, un homme se présenta, à son tour sur le palier. Au contraire de la jeune femme qui était mince et était la définition même de la féminité, lui était pourvue d'une large musculature. De plus, ses cheveux étaient courts ainsi que noir.

_Quand vas-tu enfin installer un grillage devant l'escalier ? voulut savoir Maria, en serrant Cell contre elle ! Si je n'étais pas intervenu, notre fils aurait pu tomber et s'ouvrir le crâne !

_J'en ai déjà commander un ! assura l'homme, en se grattant la joue, un peu ennuyé de se faire réprimander ! Je t'assure qu'il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver !

_Dans ce cas, je veux qu'il soit monté aussitôt qu'il soit ici ! lui apprit Maria, sur un ton autoritaire.

_Bien sûr ! assura son mari.

D'où il était, Cell se mit à soupirer. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas comment un homme pourvu essentiellement de muscles pouvait se montrer aussi faible face à cette personne. Pour le coup, il en avait presque oublié le fait qu'il venait d'échouer son évasion.

« C'est pitoyable ! »

Tout à coup, il se sentit suspendu dans les airs, tandis que sa mère le maintenait au-dessus d'elle. Lui souriant, elle lui demanda :

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu joues les casses-cous ?

Ne pouvant pas lui répondre, son mari lui assura à la place de l'enfant :

_Il est comme son père ! Une vraie tête brûlée ! C'est Jonas Junior que nous aurions dû l'appeler ! C'est bien mon fils ! Un jour, il deviendra un grand athlète !

_Au lieu de se faire mal, je préfère qu'il devienne un ingénieur ! affirma Maria, en retournant alors dans la chambre de Cell.

Voyant alors le berceau se trouver devant la porte, elle comprit comment Cell venait de s'échapper de la pièce. Le regardant une nouvelle fois, elle se remit à sourire, avant de déclarer :

_Décidément, tu es déjà un petit génie !

Et avant que Cell ne puisse faire quelque chose, elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de le recoucher dans son berceau.

_Maintenant, dodo ! lui apprit la jeune femme.

Cependant, avant de partir, elle se saisit de l'ours en peluche qui se trouvait dans le berceau et appuya sur son ventre, avant de le placer à côté de Cell. Aussitôt, alors que Maria quitta la scène, une odieuse mélodie irrita le nouveau-né.

Dès qu'il ne perçut plus aucun bruit dans le couloir, il se jeta sur la peluche et se mit à l'étrangler afin de le faire taire à tout jamais.

« J'ai horreur de cette vie ! »

* * *

Âge : _Trois ans_

_Tu es tellement mignon ! affirma Maria, en photographiant son fils.

Pour sa part, Cell se mit à rougir de honte, pendant qu'il cachait son regard sous un chapeau jaune. Depuis qu'il était venu au monde, sous cette nouvelle forme, il avait essayé de se préparer à ce jour. Mais le vivre était encore plus humiliant qu'il ne l'avait toujours pensé.

Regardant le petit uniforme qu'il portait, sa mère affirma :

_Tu es fin prêt pour ton entrée en maternelle !

_Je … suis … ridicule ! affirma l'enfant, en détournant l'enfant.

_Mais non, voyons ! déclara son père, en le voyant à son tour ! Je dois bien avouer que tu es bien plus présentable que je ne l'étais à ton âge ! Et puis, si la couleur te dérange, dis toi que tout le monde portera la même horreur que toi !

_Très encourageant, Jonas ! remarqua Maria, peu amusée par son humour.

_Je … Je rigole ! affirma l'homme.

Regardant alors sa montre, il déclara :

_Il est temps que j'y aille, moi aussi !

Resserrant sa cravate, il attrapa sa valise avant de se mettre à fouiller ses poches.

_Mince ! Où ai-je mis mes clés ?

_Cafetière ! grogna Cell.

Dirigeant aussitôt son regard vers l'objet, Jonas y aperçut les objets tant convoités.

_Merci mon grand ! le remercia l'homme, avant de l'embrasser à la joue ! Allez, passes une bonne journée, mec !

Mettant le poing devant lui, il fit comprendre à Cell qu'il voulait lui dire bonne chance à sa façon. Soupirant, Cell sera son propre poing avant de frapper le sien et de dire :

_Toi aussi,… mec !

Son père sourit alors, avant de partir au trot. Il revint cependant quelques secondes plus tard, afin d'embrasser sa femme sur la joue, et s'en alla de plus belle.

_Passes une bonne journée ! lui dit-elle.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, elle se tourna vers son fils avant de lui demander :

_Comment as-tu su pour ses clés ?

_Quand il a voulu prendre son café, tu lui as demandé le ticket d'achat pour les courses d'hier ! Il a vidé ses poches à cet instant !

L'écoutant, en s'accroupissant devant lui, sa mère finit par faire glisser son chapeau devant ses yeux avant d'affirmer, en ricanant :

_Tu es vraiment un petit génie !

_Arrêtes ça ! pesta l'enfant.

Mais, à l'intérieur d'elle même, Maria ne put s'empêcher d'être incroyablement impressionné par l'intelligence de son fils. Il n'avait que trois ans et pourtant, il semblait savoir parler et réfléchir comme un adulte. De plus, il savait déjà lire, compter, écrire et savoir l'heure qu'il était. Il pouvait même être parfaitement dépendant, sachant déjà s'habiller tout seul et prendre son bain sans avoir besoin de la présence d'un adulte. En ce qui concernait son caractère, Cell était souvent de mauvaise humeur et ne souriait jamais. À vrai dire, sa mère avait souvent l'impression d'avoir à faire à une personne faisant sa crise d'adolescence, plutôt qu'à un petit garçon, et cela l'effrayait.

Voyant qu'elle continuait à le fixer, Cell l'interrogea :

_Quoi ?

Maria le serra soudain contre elle, avant de se mettre à pleurer :

_Non, je ne veux pas que tu grandisses ! Tu es mon petit bout de chou à moi !

_Tu m'étrangles !

* * *

_C'est ici ! annonça Maria, en arrêtant la voiture devant un bâtiment en particulier ! Prêt pour ta grande journée, Cell ?

En se retournant, elle constata que son fils était en train de bouder, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le forçait à s'asseoir sur le siège pour bébé qui lui était concerné.

_Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas, hein ?

_C'est dégradant ! affirma le garçon, en détournant le regard.

Le voyant faire, sa mère eut envie de sourire, néanmoins, elle préféra conserver un air sérieux en prévoyant ce qu'elle allait lui dire :

_Cell, à partir de maintenant, tu vas être entouré d'autres personnes de ton âge ! De ce fait, je voudrais que tu t'entendes bien avec eux, d'accord ?

_Je n'ai besoin d'être ami avec personne ! rétorqua l'enfant.

Soupirant, sa jeune mère espérait vraiment le faire changer d'avis à ce sujet. Finalement, elle lui demanda :

_Je veux au moins que tu ne fasses rien d'idiot, d'accord ? Et puis, il serait préférable que tu ne parles pas comme tu le fais d'habitude ! Parles et comporte toi comme un enfant de maternelle !

Assez amusé d'entendre cela, Cell l'a regarda avant de se mettre à brailler :

_Non, j'veux pas y aller !

Comprenant qu'il jouait la comédie, elle affirma :

_C'est parfait !

S'arrêtant alors, Cell la vit tendre son petit doigt vers lui avant de lui demander :

_Peux-tu me faire la promesse que tu essayeras au moins de te tourner vers les autres enfants et de t'amuser avec eux ?

« Plutôt mourir ! avait envie de cracher le cyborg. »

Cependant, devant le regard suppliant de sa mère, il finit par tendre à son tour le petit doigt tout en détournant le regard.

_Oui, je promets !

_Bien, chéri !

Elle défit alors sa ceinture, avant de sortir un petit appareil photo de la boîte à gant :

_Eh bien, nous verrons cela ! Pour leur premier jour, les parents des enfants entrant en première année de maternelle ont le droit de rester avec eux ! Je compte bien de surveiller toute la journée et te prendre en photo à chaque fois que je te trouverais adorable !

« Dans ce cas, pas la peine de prendre l'appareil ! pensa Cell, en croisant les bras ! Déjà que je ne souris jamais, ce n'est certainement pas aujourd'hui que je vais le faire ! »

* * *

La veine qui battait constamment sur le front de Cell s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'il restait assit et entourer de plusieurs enfants, tous aussi bruyant les uns que les autres. Étant actuellement dans une salle de classe, il s'était immédiatement mit dans la dernière rangée d'enfants, préférant que personne ne soit dans son dos. Restant sur les côtés de la pièce, les parents des enfants ainsi que sa mère étaient en train de parler entre eux tout en montrant leur bambin du doigt.

Remarquant sa mère être en compagnie d'une autre femme, Cell se mit à la supplier du regard, avant de former un revolver avec ses points et de les coller sur sa tête. Cependant, quand il fit mine de tirer, sa mère lui intima du regard de baisser ses doigts, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne puisse le voir.

Soupirant, Cell se mit à regarder l'adulte qui leur faisait face et qui allait devenir leur institutrice tout au long de cette année. En ce moment même, elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire, que de faire présenter les enfants à tour de rôle pour que chacun puisse savoir les noms des autres. Encore, ceci aurait pu être régler en l'espace de cinq minutes, mais la plupart des enfants n'étaient d'autres que des chahuteurs pour la plupart, des pleurnicheurs pour certains et des timides pour les autres. Autant dire que Cell avait eu le temps de faire une sieste avant que son tour n'arrive.

_Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Constatant que son voisin de gauche venait de s'arrêter de parler, Cell ouvrit un œil en comprenant qu'il était le prochain à se présenter. Voyant que la jeune femme était quelque peu fatigué de s'occuper de ce groupe, le garçon l'a prit quelque peu en pitié. Il se décida donc de faire passer son tour en vitesse.

_Cell ! Je m'appelle Cell Tamako !

Une légère surprise se lut sur le visage de l'institutrice. Jusqu'à maintenant, Cell était le seul qui se soit présenter sans bégayer, tout en ayant cité son nom de famille. D'habitude, les enfants avaient du mal rien que pour citer leur prénom. De leur côté, plusieurs parents se mirent à sourire en entendant son prénom. Au grand mécontentement de sa mère, ils semblaient s'en moquer.

_Très bien, Cell ! Dans ce cas, dis nous ce que tu aimes faire !

_Méditer ! déclara le garçon.

Pour dire vrai, sa réponse était sortit avant même qu'il ne puisse la formuler. Voyant plusieurs parents le regarder étrangement, il était bien content que son premier mot ne soit pas '' tuer ''. Se rappelant des conseils de sa mère pour pouvoir s'intégrer, Cell prit soudain un air innocent, avant de déclarer :

_Oui, papa médite souvent à la maison ! J'aime méditer avec papa !

« Laisser moi mourir, par pitié ! »

L'entendre prononcer le mot '' papa '', deux fois de suite, tout en souriant, fit regretter à Maria de ne pas avoir filmé la scène. Après tout,ce n'était pas tous les jours que son fils se comportait comme un enfant normal.

Néanmoins, elle était en ce moment même, en train de se contenir, tandis qu'une femme était en train de glousser tout en déclarant :

_Cell ! Quel prénom ridicule ! Je le plains le pauvre, de vivre avec un prénom pareil ! Et puis, vous avez vu son comportement avant qu'il ne se présente ! Il a air d'être sur la bonne voie pour devenir un petit voyou !

Cette fois-ci, s'en fut trop. Tournant légèrement la tête vers elle, Maria s'apprêta à la rencontrer afin de lui apprendre le respect, quand Cell décida d'intervenir. Ayant une ouïe plus développé que la moyen, une seconde veine apparut au niveau de son front, tandis qu'il perçut les paroles de la femme qui venait de se moquer de son nom. La seule chose qui lui restait de son ancienne vie. La seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas oublier qu'il était, jadis, une créature parfaite. Alors que son institutrice s'apprêta à faire présenter un autre enfant, Cell lui demanda :

_Puis-je dire quelque chose ?

_Bien sûr, mon grand ! affirma-t-elle.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le garçon s'écria alors :

_Je sais que je porte un prénom étrange ! À vrai dire, je suis certain que je suis la seule personne de ce monde qui le porte !

Regardant les adultes, il affirma :

_Mais c'est le prénom que mes parents ont choisit pour moi, donc je le renierais jamais ! Cell est mon prénom et je suis fier de m'appeler ainsi ! C'est pour cela que je ne supporterais jamais le fait que l'on s'en moque !

Sur ces mots, il finit par reporter son attention sur l'institutrice, avant de déclarer :

_J'ai terminé !

Malgré cela, personne n'osa dire quelque chose, après avoir entendu un enfant s'exprimer ainsi. Ne sachant pas s'il avait vraiment l'âge de sa fille, un homme se tourna vers Maria pour lui poser la question, quand il aperçut des larmes couler sur les joues de la jeune femme :

_Cell ! murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Concernant le reste de la journée, Cell avait dû garder tout sa frustration en lui, tandis qu'il fut forcé à participer à des activités aussi ennuyantes les unes que les autres. Tandis que des dizaines d'enfants étaient en train de ricaner en faisant des coloriages ou autres, Cell restait seul dans son coin, en train de faire ce qu'on lui demandait sans vraiment y mettre du cœur. Il aurait tout donné pour se retrouver autre part. Malheureusement, la faible puissance de son corps était bien supérieur à celui de sa mère et, pour être honnête, il lui arrivait quelque fois d'avoir peur d'elle, quand elle se mettait en colère contre son mari. Tournant le regard vers cette dernière, il constata qu'elle n'était plus présente dans la pièce.

« Hum, elle est partie ? »

Profitant de cela, Cell ne trouva pas nécessaire de chanter une chanson, quand tout le monde se mit à brailler les paroles de cette dernière. À la place, il parvint à reformuler le chant afin qu'il puisse dire ce qu'il avait sur la conscience, sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

Finalement, en fin de journée, après s'être mit à sa recherche, le cyborg aperçut sa mère l'attendant dans le couloir. La voyant, l'enfant passa devant elle, avant de demander :

_On y va ?

« Vite, je veux quitter cet endroit ! »

Le suivant, Maria conserva le silence, au grand étonnement du garçon. En toute honnêtement, il était plutôt content de ne pas être bombardé de questions. Néanmoins, le fait que sa mère restait muette ne signifiait rien de bon.

« Je le sens mal ! pensa l'enfant ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore ? »

Se retrouvant dans la cour, Cell se mit à presser au pas, au moment où sa mère murmura :

_Je suis désolée !

_Hein ? fit l'enfant, en se tournant vers elle.

Il se tut soudain, en voyant sa mère commencer à sangloter.

_Je suis désolée de t'avoir donné ce prénom ! Je … Je savais que '' Cell '' était ridicule ! Mais, quand je t'ai serré dans mes bras, pour la première fois, il m'avait semblé qu'il t'irait à merveille ! Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que … !

_Que quoi ? l'interrogea son fils ! Qu'importe ce que dise les gens, je les ignorais !

Cessant alors de s'apitoyer, Maria vit son fils croiser ses bras avant de regarder l'école qui leur faisait face.

_Je n'ai pas menti tout à l'heure, j'aime mon prénom et je laisserais personne s'en moquer ! Jamais !

Ayant dit ce qu'il avait à dire, Cell fit demi-tour et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la voiture, quand il sentit sa mère le prendre dans ses bras avant de le serrer contre elle. Grognant de mécontentement, Cell ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager, préférant attendre que cela se passe.

_Je t'aime, Cell ! affirma sa mère ! Tu es vraiment un bon fils !

Son câlin se prolongea pendant une dizaine de seconde,s avant qu'elle ne finisse par se diriger vers la voiture. Quand à l'ouvrit la portière, Cell se mit bien sûr à grommeler, quand elle l'installa sur son siège pour bébé. Néanmoins, après s'être elle-même installé, elle affirma :

_Puisque tu t'es très bien comporté aujourd'hui, on va aller acheter quelque chose dans une pâtisserie, d'accord ?

N'entendant pas son fils répliquer, elle prit cela pour un oui et démarra aussitôt le moteur. Restant toujours immobile, Cell ne put s'empêcher de la fixer tandis qu'elle commençait à trouver une chaîne de radio. Depuis qu'il était né, il avait toujours été dégoûté par les sentiments de cette personne ainsi que par ceux de son '' père ''.

« Pourquoi me sourit-elle tout le temps ? pense-t-elle vraiment que ses sentiments sont réciproques ? Jamais, moi, l'homme parfait que je suis ne s'abaisserait à avoir la moindre sympathie pour quelqu'un ! Je n'ai pas besoin de cela ! »

Néanmoins, en levant le regard, il vit sa mère lui adresser un nouveau sourire, via le rétroviseur de la voiture. La voyant faire, Cell se mit à grincer des dents, comme à chaque fois qu'il sentit son cerveau commencer à perdre sa place face à un autre organe : son cœur. Quoi qu'il puisse dire, l'amour maternelle de Maria était parvenu, en l'espace de ces trois années, à briser quelque peu sa carapace.

* * *

Âge : _Six ans_

Se saisissant de la main d'un enfant, Cell se retourna avant de balancer son adversaire par-dessus son épaule. Voyant ce dernier s'écrouler au sol, l'arbitre écarta les bras afin de dire que le match était terminé. Aussitôt, une foule de personne était en train d'applaudir le vainqueur de ce match ainsi que de ce tournoi.

À peine transpirant, Cell commença à resserrer la ceinture de son kimono, tandis qu'il se mit à pester. Au cours de ce tournoi de judo, il avait battu cinq adversaire en tout, et aucun d'entre eux n'étaient parvenu à le mettre en danger. À vrai dire, il avait eu l'impression que ses combats se rapprochait du moment où il s'était battu contre Krillin, avec sa forme parfaite. Il n'y avait aucune satisfaction à gagner des combats aussi simple.

Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le tatami, il entendit dans son dos, une énorme voix crier:

_Ouais ! Bien joué, Cell ! Tu es bien mon fils !

L'enfant n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner, pour savoir qui venait de l'encourager. À vrai dire, il était, en ce moment même, en train de rougir de honte. Derrière lui, dans les gradins, s'étant levé en entendant le résultat du match, son père s'était levé, tout en secouant une banderole où était inscrit son prénom. Le pire, pour Cell, fut de savoir qu'il avait la voix la plus forte de tous les spectateurs, autant dire qu'il est parvenu à se démarquer en quelques secondes.

À côté de lui, de nombreux flashs se produisirent, tandis que Maria prenait son fils en photo des nombreuses fois.

_Bien joué, chéri !

Préférant les ignorer, Cell se remit à marcher, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende d'autres personnes s'acclamer :

_Il est trop fort ce gamin !

_Il les a tous battus facilement !

Entendant d'autres personnes le féliciter, Cell afficha un petit sourire, avant de lever le poing en l'air. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de mal à montrer qu'il était un vainqueur.

* * *

Âge : _Huit ans_

_Je suis là ! grogna le garçon, en ouvrant la porte du hall d'entrée.

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de faire un pas, qu'il aperçut sa mère, en train de lui afficher un large sourire. Constatant qu'elle lui bloquait le chemin, tous les sens de Cell se mirent en éveil et lui ordonnèrent une chose : fuir.

Aussitôt, il effectua un parfait demi-tour et commença à s'enfuir. Plus réactive sa mère lui saisit soudain le haut de sa veste et commença à le tirer vers le garage de l'habitation. Au volant de la voiture, Jonas ouvrit aussitôt la portière, tandis que Maria fourra Cell à l'intérieur. En quelque secondes, ce dernier se retrouva avec sa ceinture autour du cou, avant que son père ne fasse démarrer la voiture.

_Mission accomplie ! assura Maria, en s'installant près de lui.

Grognant de mécontentement, Cell voulut savoir :

_On va là où je pense ?

_Gagné ! affirma-t-elle.

_J'ai horreur du centre commercial ! grinça Cell.

_Tu as grandi d'un coup, il faut bien que l'on te trouve des vêtements à ta taille ! rétorqua son père.

_Tsss ! pesta Cell.

_Allons, ne fais pas la tête ! C'est juste une affaire d'une heure ou deux ! remarqua sa mère.

_La dernière fois, cela a duré toute la journée ! rétorqua son fils, en repensant au moment où sa mère l'avait emmené avec elle, au moment des soldes.

_Je te promets que nous serons rentrés avant 19 heures ! lui jura sa mère.

N'ayant, de toute façon, pas son mot à dire, Cell préféra ne pas continuer la discussion. À la place, il ferma les yeux, et commença à réorganiser ses pensées.

« La force de combat d'un humain normal est de cinq unités ! remarqua-t-il ! La mienne est de 11 tandis que celle de ma mère est de quatre ! Autant dire que je peux aisément me débarrasser d'elle ! Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que c'est elle qui a toujours le pouvoir ? »

Regardant alors son reflet dans la vitre de la voiture, il ne put s'empêcher de pester une nouvelle fois, en apercevant son visage. Il était tout ce qu'il y était de plus humain. Il avait un visage enfantin, pourvue de cheveux gris argenté et de yeux vert émeraude. Il n'avait plus la moindre trace d'ailes, de crête et encore moins de queue. Malgré le fait qu'il effectuait des entraînements intenses, chaque jour, il ne pouvait que grincer des dents, en constatant que sa force était à peine plus puissante que celle d'un athlète. Il n'arrivait pas à atteindre cette puissance qui, jadis, faisait trembler tous ceux que le cyborg rencontrait.

Mais le pire, était surtout les sentiments de ses parents à son égard. Tous deux savaient très bien qu'il était doté d'une force surpassant celle d'un enfant normal. Pourtant … Pourtant, il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre crainte quand il lui parlait. Il arrivait même parfois que sa mère le dispute, quand il refusait d'effectuer une corvée. À chaque fois que cela se déroulait, Cell n'avait jamais eu le dernier mot. Il pouvait l'assommer en un coup mais, quelque chose en lui l'empêcher de lui poser la main dessus.

Cell n'était pas idiot. Il savait très bien ce qui le retenait. Pourtant, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment la force de l'amour pouvait être plus fort que sa soif de sang.

* * *

Regardant sa montre, Cell se mit à claquer sa langue à chaque seconde qui passait. Finalement, il poussa un soupir, en constatant qu'il était dix-neuf heures … depuis plus d'une demie-heure. Affichant un regard ennuyé, il aperçut sa mère en train de chercher tout type de pantalon sans aucunement faire attention à l'heure qui l'était. Assis à côté de lui, Jonas se mit à soupirer :

_Ah, les femmes ! Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi elles mettent autant de temps à choisir des vêtements !

Cell conserva le silence, puisque même son intelligence ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question.

Se tournant vers eux, Maria tendit alors un pantalon à son mari avant de lui demander de l'essayer. Après l'avoir poussé près des cabines, elle se saisit d'un tee-shirt noir avant de le donner à Cell :

_Celui-ci sera à ta taille ! lui apprit-elle.

Le regardant, le garçon afficha soudain un regard noir, en remarquant la phrase qui était inscrite dessus '' I love this body ''. À peine lut-il cette phrase que quelque chose se déclencha dans son cerveau. Il avait l'impression que même ce tee-shirt se moquait de lui et que sa mère avait fait exprès de choisir ce dernier.

_Tu le trouve comment ? l'interrogea Maria.

À sa grande surprise, elle vit Cell enfoncer ses ongles dans le tissu tandis qu'il se maîtrisait pour ne pas le déchirer.

_Je ne l'aimes pas ! rétorqua-t-il.

Étonné, Maria le lui reprit avant de le mettre contre son corps.

_Pourtant, je trouve qu'il t'irait très bien ! Et puis, c'est toi qui veut toujours des vêtements noirs, mon chéri !

_Arrêtes avec tes '' mon chéri '' ! rugit soudain Cell.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut avec un regard effaré que sa mère le vit frapper sa main pour la faire reculer.

_Mais … Cell ?

_Il y en a marre ! s'écria le garçon ! Marre de devoir se comporter comme un simple morveux ! Toujours à faire ce que tu me demandes et connaître l'humiliation pour satisfaire tes caprices ! Maintenant, c'est terminé, je … !

Une gifle le stoppa soudain. La joue endolorie, il portait un regard haineux à sa mère, qui se transforma bien vite en surprise. Au bord des larmes, Maria était en train de le fixer, sans comprendre comment la situation avait bien pu tourner ainsi.

Humilié devant toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient non loin d'eux, Cell baissa soudain le regard avant de se mettre à courir hors du magasin.

_Cell ! Reviens !

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, après s'être admiré devant une glace, Jonas finit par sortir de sa cabine d'essayage, tout en déclarant :

_J'ai l'impression d'être tout boudiné dans ce … !

Il se tut alors, en constant que Maria et Cell n'était plus ici.

_Mais … que … ?

* * *

« Qu'es-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi suis-je en train de fuir ? »

Jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, Cell constata alors que sa mère était toujours en train de le suivre. Pourtant, il ne voulait en aucun cas s'arrêter pour lui faire face. Non, il ne se sentait pas capable de le faire. C'était comme si, malgré sa maigre puissance, elle était capable de faire ressentir à Cell un ki si mystérieux, qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ce dernier.

En même temps, tout en courant, il posa constamment la main sur son front, et grimaçait tandis que son cerveau lui faisait souffrir. Ce dernier venait d'enregistrer une nouvelle émotion qui avait depuis toujours été banni de son métabolisme. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Cell se sentit coupable de l'un de ses actes. Il éprouvait des remords.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que vivre avec des humains m'a rendu faible mentalement ? »

Se retrouvant dehors, il contourna le bâtiment, avant de se rendre dans une petite ruelle. Voulant profiter que la nuit soit tombé, il commença à chercher une cachette des yeux. Néanmoins, au moment où il allait se dissimuler derrière une caisse en bois, deux énormes paluches lui agrippèrent le bras avant de le plaquer contre un mur.

_Oh, un morveux ! ricana quelqu'un.

Surpris, Cell aperçut soudain deux hommes lui faire face. L'un d'eux était un gros balourd chauve, en train de fumer une cigarette. Quant au second, c'était un homme portant des lunettes de soleil devant ses yeux et pourvu d'une cicatrice sur le front. C'était lui qui tenait Cell.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire, Tomo ? l'interrogea le balourd.

_On a besoin de fric ! remarqua Tomo, en conservant ce sourire ! N'oublies pas que le patron nous a demandé de lui donner de quelque chose qui pourrait lui rapporter de l'argent ! À ton avis combien peut-on gagner avec ce gosse ?

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, son ami se mit alors à ricaner avant de déclarer :

_Si on le vend pour faire du trafic d'organes, on peut gagner gros !

_Tu as tout compris !

« Quoi ? s'étonna Cell, en tentant de se débattre. »

_Restes tranquille gamin ! lui ordonna Tomo, en exerçant une pression plus important autour de son cou ! Cela serait dommage de te briser le cou ! Tu perdrais de la valeur !

Se mettant à ricaner, il s'apprêtait à ajouter autre chose, quand il poussa un cri de douleur. Étonné, son acolyte constata soudain qu'une femme s'était saisit de son bras et l'avait mordu à pleine dents. Sentant ces dernières pénétrer dans sa peau, Tomo lâcha Cell avant de frapper la jeune femme au visage. Tombant au sol, Maria porta sa main à sa joue, tandis qu'elle se releva.

_Ma … man ? s'étonna Cell, en la voyant se mettre devant lui.

Lançant un regard haineux à l'adresse des deux hommes, la jeune femme affirma :

_Je ne vous laisserais jamais toucher à mon fils !

Se regardant alors, les deux homme se mirent à rire avant de lui lancer des regards lubriques :

_Tu entends ça, Quito ? Elle pense pouvoir nous effrayer !

_C'est plutôt une jolie occasion pour nous de nous faire plus d'argent ! Elle, on peut la compter parmi notre charmant réseau de prostitués !

_Pourquoi ne pas plutôt nous servir d'elle pour essayer nos dernières drogues ? ricana Tomo, en marchant vers Maria ! Ou bien, nous pourrions peut-être profiter d'elle avant de la livrer au patron !

Se propulsant soudain, il effectua une magnifique accélération, avant de lever le poing vers Maria, afin de l'assommer. Ceci fut sans compter l'instant où une paire de mains se saisir de son bras, avant qu'une balayette ne le déséquilibre.

_Que … ? s'étonna-t-il, en même temps que Maria et Quito.

Le faisant culbuter par-dessus son épaule, Cell fit soudain chuter l'homme au sol. Ce dernier se mit à pousser un cri de douleur quand son dos se fracassa violemment contre le béton.

_Ahhh ! Espèce de sale … !

Il eut à peine le temps de commencer sa phrase qu'il aperçut le visage de Cell par-dessus le sien. Il se stoppa soudain, en apercevant ses pupilles. Elles semblaient avoir comme qui dirait changé de forme et ressemblaient maintenant à ceux d'un reptile.

_Ne touches plus jamais ma mère ! lui prévint-il en abaissant son poing sur son visage.

Le force de ce dernier fut suffisamment pour lui briser ses lunettes de soleil ainsi que son nez.

Le voyant faire, Quino se mit à reculer, apeuré par la force de l'enfant. Ce dernier tourna son regard dans sa direction avant de lui déclarer :

_Ne refaites plus jamais ça ! Ne levez plus jamais la main sur ma mère !

Continuant à trembler, l'homme sentit une sorte d'aura démoniaque en train de sortir de son corps. Cependant, il finit par se reprendre, en se rappelant qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Aussitôt, il se mit à pester avant de sortit un poignard :

_On dirait que tu as envie de mourir plus vite que prévu ! constata-t-il, en courant vers lui.

Mais à peine eut-il le tempos de faire un pas, qu'il sentit une énorme poigne s'abattre sur son épaule.

_Hein ? s'étonna-t-il,en se retournant.

Un visage affichant un large sourire fit alors face au sien. Mais, durant la seconde qui suit, ce dernier laissa face à une immense colère.

_Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire à ma famille, enfoiré ? s'écria Jonas.

En un instant, il se saisit du crâne de l'homme et le fracassa contre un mur. La puissance fut elle qu'elle suffit à mettre son adversaire KO en une fraction de seconde. Tandis que des morceaux de dents tombèrent au sol, il finit par s'écrouler sur le dos, aux pieds du nouveau venu.

Ne lui apportant aucun autre regard, Jonas se précipita aussitôt devant sa femme :

_Maria, est-ce que ça va ?

Cette dernière tomba alors à genoux, et se mit à sangloter de peur :

_Il … Il voulait nous tuer !

_C'est terminé, maintenant ! lui assura ce dernier.

Malgré cela, la jeune femme continua à pleurer. Elle avait eu peur. Peur qu'elle et son fil se soient fait tuer par ces deux hommes. Mais alors que Jonas s'apprêta à la serrer contre elle, ils entendirent une petite voix :

_Je suis désolé … maman !

Arrêtant soudain de pleurer, Maria vit soudain Cell lui faire face et la regarder dans les yeux.

_Je n'aurais jamais dû de dire des choses pareils, tout à l'heure ! J'ai été idiot et ingrat envers toi ! C'est pour cela que je tiens à te dire … !

Sa tête lui fit à nouveau souffrir, afin de l'empêcher de dire la fin de sa phrase. Se battant contre cette douleur, Cell décida soudain de faire disparaître ce qui l'empêchait de se sentir libre de ses choix. Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait faire ce qu'il voulait :

_Que je vous aimes ! Toi et papa, je vous aime très fort !

Ses deux parents le regardèrent soudain leur sourire tandis que des larmes de reconnaissance commençaient à se former dans ses yeux. L'entendre pour la première fois prononcer ces mots, fit apparaître des nouveaux sanglots dans les yeux de Maria.

_C … Cell ! pleura-t-elle, en la câlinant alors.

Et, pour la première fois aussi, les bras de l'enfant passèrent autour de sa taille, dans un geste de réconfort.

Restant ainsi immobile durant quelques secondes, Cell aperçut soudain une sorte de silhouette devant lui : la silhouette d'un être spirituel qui avait toujours été gravé dans son cerveau. Lui souriant, il aperçut Goku lui faire un signe d'au revoir de sa main tandis que son corps disparaissait.

« Goku ? »

Voyant son corps se dématérialiser davantage, il finit par comprendre ce que cela signifiait : c'était la toute dernière fois qu'il apercevait le visage du saiyen. Maintenant qu'il avait choisit son destin, il n'était plus question qu'il continue à vouloir le traquer. Pour l'instant, il n'avait plus le moindre but, mais il comptait s'en trouver un autre qui pourrait le rendre fort, tout en ne l'obligeant pas à faire du mal aux deux être qu'ils chérissaient.

FIN

( du chapitre )


End file.
